


[Fanart] Things that happen while you're asleep

by oldmanrenkas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/pseuds/oldmanrenkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a detailed pwp comic of Derek rimming Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharacterDevelopment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterDevelopment/gifts).



> [Based on this post](http://characterdevelopmentwrites.tumblr.com/post/63513106536/characterdevelopmentwrites-stiles-ass-cheeks) because i promised shannon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GOING TO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE OUT OF EMBARASSMENT

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lurk around everywhere. Feel free to add me if you want!  
> [Twitter](http://renqa.tumblr.com/twitter) | [Tumblr](http://renqa.tumblr.com/tw)


End file.
